geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Turma da Mônica: Lost Episode
This was a lost episode that wasn't produced by Mauricio de Sousa Productions. The episode was discovered by the guy who made this page, SFXBoi420 a.k.a. Ahmed Nasser. It is speculated that a disgruntled MdSP worker secretly made up the episode with his other disgruntled workers and shortly got fired by the CEO after. Also, this ain't the first Monica's Gang creepypasta; there's several more you can find on other websites! Plot It was in London, Ontario, on September 7th, 2019, that I discovered an episode not produced by MdSP. Ight, hol' up. ---------------------> who the heck edited this? that was mine. but i always keep a double! In it, there was first Monica, chasing Cebolinha and Cascão for stealing her plush bunny, as always. There, after giving up, she then turned bunny-crazy. The next day, Monica was showing signs of mental corruption; she was acting like a psycho and dreaming of pounding the boys to death. She was locked in a Brazilian asylum in São Paulo shortly after. But, it wasn't over yet; the night before, she was possessed by the ghost of Charles Lee Ray, right after Chucky was accidentally brought to Brazil to quote "kill more people", and then Andy. There, he used his voodoo to possess her, and the story already began. She broke out of her straitjacket, and the whole asylum was destroyed, allowing her to progress to go kill the boys. That stormy afternoon, she broke into the boys' house while Magali was asleep. She finally found Cebolinha and Cascão, and she threatened to kill them. Then, she said, in Portuguese... "YOU LITTLE ***KERS GOTTA LEARN. HERE." Xaveco, the one in the yellow hair, was witnessing it all. Then she threw Cascão onto a wall, and all his blood went out. She stabbed Cebolinha's head off, and threw his headless body into the recycling. Xaveco was last; he was torn in half, and she ate his guts while saying "Nothing like a strangulation to get the circulation going!". Her mom was also witnessing it, but she fully knew how to exorcise, leading her to get to bed that night so she could do it. But she was knocked out, and after the effects when she was gone, she prayed in Portuguese... Monica was then sent to another asylum shortly after, and the boys' spirits still roamed. Cebolinha's dad found the ghosts, and then had to get a magic pencil, blessed by the souls of the other cartoons who died of paranormal causes. He drew all three boys again, and Monica, who was still in the prison, was shocked. Little did she know that even though she had to punish the boys, she didn't mean to kill them. After a few days, she was granted permission to go back to the house, provided that she save the boys she killed earlier. And she found all 3, fatally injured and wrapped in linen that was covered in blood. Monica then apologised, but the boys didn't accept it; Cascao told her that if she wanted them to heal faster, she'd have to trade her plush bunny in exchange. She knew it was hers, but she gave it anyway. The boys were all healed, but they still felt a bit sick. Cascao, feeling vengeful, needed to get his revenge without hurting Monica as well. Monica didn't want that to happen. But then, he yelled out "MAY GOD ALWAYS BE WITH YOU", and mowed the bunny to pieces, never to be seen again. That was a happy ending, which you wouldn't expect in a creepypasta like this. The men who did the episode were punished shortly after, and had to spend up to 8 years in prison. And yes, I got my first comment on this story. It said "CASCAO IS DEAD". That's basically what you would expect in a creepypasta. Others * The entirety of the dialogue in the episode was in Brazilian Portuguese, and had captions; this was translated to English right after. * And yes, Chucky was punished at the end and sent into a sea to die. But doesn't he always come back? Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Blood Category:Creepypasta Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Wow nice MS paint